The Life of an Unexpected Identity
by SakikoSakura
Summary: A young girl was abandoned by her mother because of a big secret. She finds out about it and is surprised and scared. Kind of SS. Full summary inside. Chapter 7 up! No flames please.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: A young girl was abandoned by her mother because of a big secret. She finds out about it and is surprised and scared. The secret is that something will happen to her that she least expects a few months after her 12th birthday. Will she be able to keep this secret away from her classmates? What about the new boy at her school who has a crush on her? And what will happen if she has to leave after her new identity becomes obvious? Will she ever return? Read to find out.  
  
Prologue  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Okay so it all begins here. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 12 years old. Right now I am having a rough time because of what I have just found out about myself that I didn't know of before. It all began when a couple found me in their boat. (A/N you'll have to find out for yourself what happens.) 


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Here's Chapter 1 of The Life of an Unexpected Identity. I hope you will like it. It will get better as I get more time to think of what to write about. And since it's school time, I won't be updating this very quickly. Sorry about that. So tell me what you think. Please. I am dying to know if this one's any good. Arigatou.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
  
Early one morning, a fisherman was going out in his boat to catch some fish when he suddenly saw something from a far distance. It looked like a big fish's tail. He turned on the boat and steered it toward the thing he saw. Just as he was approaching the spot, the thing jumped out of the water like a dolphin. He was able to see that the thing he had seen was a woman. But then she disappeared under water and stayed there.  
  
Farther away from the fisherman's boat, the woman poked her head up from the water again a few minutes later. She had long, wavy, greyish-blue hair that went to about her waist and the same colour of eyes. (A/N The woman is Nadeshiko btw.) In her arms she had a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket.  
  
The woman knew that she would get caught eventually, so she put her baby in a nearby boat. Then, no matter if she wanted to or not, she had to bid fairwell to it. When she had done that, she swam away with tears in her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, the owners of the boat were going to take it out for a spin. When they had boarded and were a small distance away from the dock, they heard a small noise that sounded like a whimpering baby. They seached the boat but couldn't find the source of the noise until the woman found it in their bucket where they put the fish they catch. The woman shouted to her husband, "I found a baby in here!"  
  
"What? A baby? In there? Let me see." Her husband walked to the bucket and looked inside. "You're right! There is a baby in there!" The woman took the baby out of the bucket and held it close to her chest. "Isao-san, can we keep her?"  
  
"H-her?" asked Isao. "Hai. She's a girl," replied Kaho.  
  
"Well I don't know. You don't really know anything about taking care of a baby," said Isao. "You haven't had one, yet."  
  
"I can learn. Please? I've always wanted to take care of one. Please," Kaho pleaded.  
  
"Well alright but first we have to take her home and call the police station and see if they can track her parents down. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. Let's go." They turned their boat around and headed back to the dock. Then they headed back to their house and called the police station. They said that they would call back a few days later.  
  
A few days later.  
  
"I'm afraid that we couldn't track the baby's parents down so you may have her," said a man from the service.  
  
"Oh arigatou gozaimasu. That is great news!" said Kaho but added when Isao gave her a Look, "But I'm very sorry that you couldn't find her parents."  
  
"I am too miss. But that's how things are sometimes," he said, "Anyway we were glad to try."  
  
"Thanks for trying. Bye," said Kaho and hung up. "Yes we get to keep little Sakura-chan here," she said holding her.  
  
"Wh-what? Sakura-chan?" "Hai I thought over her name very carefully."  
  
"Without telling me about it?" Sakura smiled at him with her cuteness. "Oh alright. Sakura-chan it is. Sakura Mizuki." (A/N I'm keeping Kaho's last name and it's the same last name as Isao.)  
  
"Mizuki?" asked Kaho very surprised. "Well we don't know her last name," said Isao.  
  
"I was thinking of Sakura Kinomoto," said Kaho. "Kinomoto? Where did that last name come from?" "It was sewn on the blanket that she was wrapped in when I found her. No first name but last name. I'm thinking that Kinomoto's her real last name."  
  
"Oh. I see. Alright then. Sakura Kinomoto," he agreed, "but what about Mizuki?" "Well Mizuki could be her middle name I guess." "Sakura Mizuki Kinomoto. I like that," said Isao and both of them agreed.  
  
**12 years later**  
  
"HOEEEE!" yelled a young girl springing up from her pillow on her bed. She yawned and checked her clock. When she saw what time it was she got out of bed, put her school uniform on and brushed her long, wavy, honey brown hair putting it up in a high ponytail with a medium-sized bow the same colour as the tie on her uniform. She left her bangs hanging down. (A/N just imagine Sakura with the hairstyle she has in the anime except that her hair is long in the back and up in a high ponytail with her bangs still hanging down.) The school uniform was the same as the summertime Tomoeda Elementary School one except that the skirt went down to her knees and was dark red. The shirt was the same except that the tie was a lighter red than the skirt. And the shoes were the same as well only bigger. The hat was also the same.  
  
"Sakura-san are you coming? You're going to be late for school?" asked Isao.  
  
"Hai Otou-san. I'm coming."  
  
"Don't forget your backpack and hat," yelled Kaho from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and put her backpack on and carried her hat downstairs.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her parents. "Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-san," said Isao and Kaho at the same time. "Ohayo Okaa- san, Otou-san."  
  
As she ate her breakfast, Kaho asked, "Well you're about to start 8th grade. Are you nervous?"  
  
"Iie," said Sakura with a little bit of a nervous tone to her voice. "Well maybe just a little."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura-san. Everyone gets nervous on his or her first day of going to a new school. I know I did," said Isao.  
  
"You did?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai and I know that you're mother did, too. We were in the same class that year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai," they both answered in unison.  
  
"That's interesting. Is that where you two first met?"  
  
Both of them blushed. Kaho more than Isao. "Hai. Let's just say it was love at fist sight."  
  
Sakura looked at the clock and said, "I had better get going if I don't went to be late for my first day." She ran to the door. "Bye Okaa-san, Otou- san."  
  
"Bye," they both said.  
  
Sakura closed the door and was off.  
  
She ran to school. She met her best friend Tomoyo at the doors. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," she called out and ran to the doors a little out of breath.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said after Sakura had reached her.  
  
"So, who's class are you in?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm in Adatchi-sensei's homeroom."  
  
"Really? So am I!" Sakura said excitedly. "Cool we're in the same homeroom!"  
  
BRIIIIIIG. The school bell rang.  
  
"We had better get to our homeroom fast," Sakura. "I don't want to be late on the first day."  
  
"Hai," was all Tomoyo said and followed her in.  
  
In the classroom.  
  
"Sit down please," said Adatchi-sensei. The student's sat down. "Ohayo class. My name is Kazuo Adatchi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Ohayo Adatchi-sensei," said the class.  
  
"First off before we begin class, I would like to introduce to you a new student from Hong Kong, China. Please welcome Li Syaoran," said Adatchi- sensei. A tall young man about 6' entered the room and stood up front. He looked around the classroom until he noticed Sakura. He just stood there, looking at her, until she noticed. He just kept looking at her. Sakura got a little nervous of a boy looking at her.  
  
**** That's all that I am going to write for now. More coming up. I hope this is a good start for this one. (I forgot to mention that I'm just starting to write fanfics.) I promise that I'll get better the more I write them. I have written about 5 fanfics so far. I still need practice and to really learn how. Also I was rushing on my others because it was getting too close for school to come again. So I'm sorry about that. I'll try harder next time. **** 


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Unknown Pain

Here's chapter 2 of The Life of an Unexpected Identity. I hope you liked that last chapter. I know I did and I'm the one writing this fic. And thanks to all of you who have given me reviews. I'm sorry to say that I am not going to be adding the Clow/ Sakura cards, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel that will have magic in it. Anyway enough talk more reading.  
  
Chapter 2: Sakura's Unknown Pain  
  
The boy, Syaoran, was still staring at Sakura for no reason when Adatchi- sensei asked, "Now, where should I place you?" He thought for a second and said, "Aha! Right behind Kinomoto Sakura. She's the young girl with the honey auburn hair up in the high ponytail."  
  
Sakura raised her hand halfway up so Syaoran would see who Adatchi-sensei was talking about. "Ahh Arigatou Kinomoto-san." Sakura blushed and put her hand back down. 'Why did I do that?' she thought. 'I guess something came over me.'  
  
Syaoran walked towards and beyond her and sat down in his seat behind her.  
  
"Now class we will begin with math."  
  
Sakura groaned silently so no one would hear her but Syaoran heard her anyway. He passed her a note saying: 'You hate math don't you? I can tell because of the groan I heard from you just now.'  
  
Sakura blushed and slightly turned around in her seat. She saw him grinning when she saw him. Then she turned back around and tried to concentrate on her math worksheet that Adatchi-sensei had handed out.  
  
Syaoran's POV When I passed that note to Kinomoto-san, she read it. When she turned around to face me, I saw that she was blushing. She was actually bright red! Not a single girl in Hong Kong had blushed over me like that before unless it wasn't me she was blushing at. It could have been the note that made her blush.  
  
A few hours later, Sakura, Syaoran and classmates were at gym class. The gym sensei, Hishida-sensei said, "Today for gym class, we are going to the swimming pool right next to the school."  
  
The class cheered. Then Sakura asked, "But sensei, what are we going to do about swimsuits?"  
  
"Well Kinomoto-san I'm glad you asked that. The letter that was sent with your schedules told you that the school was going to provide the swimsuits. But some, maybe all of you didn't read the letter so you didn't know that," said Hishida-sensei, "So at the swimming pool's building's entrance, two members of the staff will hand out your swimming uniforms. And for all you swimmers who would like to join the swimming club, there's a sign-up sheet on the wall beside the front doors. One for the girls and one for the boys. Now let's go before it's too late."  
  
The students, along with Hishida-sensei, walked out of the gym and to the swimming pool's building. At the entrance, like Hishida-sensei had said, there were two staff members. A man and a woman. The man handed out the boys' swimsuit uniforms and the woman handed out the girls' swimsuit uniform. (A/N the swimsuits look exactly like the Tomoeda ones in episode 17: Sakura's Scary Courage Test.)  
  
When each of the students had received their uniforms, they went to their change rooms and changed. At the entrance of the pool from their change room door, (A/N you know how they have two doors at each end of the swimming pool, one for the girls and one for the boys) the staff members handed out their school year swimming bracelets for they were going to go to the pool more than once throughout the year. Then Hishida-sensei said, "Please don't lose those bracelets for we are going to be using them again soon."  
  
"Hai," said the students.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Want to swim in the deep end with me?" asked Tomoyo putting on her bracelet.  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo-chan," she answered as she took out her high ponytail and let her hair flow down her back in medium waves. They walked to the deep end. They didn't know it but Syaoran was following them.  
  
When they got far enough, Sakura, without hesitation, dived into the water and swam fast to the other side and back again. She swam to the other side and back again with the same speed and got out of the pool. She walked over to the lifeguard and the female lifeguard marked her right arm with a 2. When she walked back to the deep end again, Tomoyo looked surprised. "Sakura-chan, that was really fast. Why did you have to do that and go to the lifeguard? Did you get hurt?"  
  
Before Sakura could explain, Syaoran spoke up. "She didn't get hurt. She had to do that because that's the rule for going into the deep end."  
  
"Li-kun? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean by 'that's the rule'?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I, um, followed you," he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Um, I." started Syaoran trying very hard not to blush.  
  
"Never mind Li-kun. So what did you mean by 'that's the rule'?" asked Tomoyo again.  
  
"Well, If you want to swim in the deep end, you have to swim there," Sakura said seeing that Syaoran was about to have a blushing break down and pointed to the other side of the pool, "and back twice. Before the lifeguard allows you to go into the deep end, and you have done your laps, you go up to him or her and get marked with a marker that proves to the other lifeguards that you have done your laps."  
  
"Oh. I see," said Tomoyo and slowly lowered herself into the cold water. "Oh. It's cold."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it as you get in, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura.  
  
"Okay." And with that, Tomoyo dunked her head into the water and started her laps. She was a bit slow but about 4 minutes later she had finished her laps. She went up to the lifeguard and got a 2 written on her right arm. Syaoran did his almost as fast as Sakura had done hers. He also got a 2 written on his right arm.  
  
A minute later, the three of them were playing in the water. And played for half an hour. Sakura was having so much fun that she didn't realize that her legs started to hurt until Hishida-sensei said that they needed to get out of the water and pack up to go home. (A/N Gym's their last class of the day. And Sakura can't feel the pain when she's in cold water or when she first gets out of the water. She only feals pain in very cold water. For example if the shower suddenly sprayed cold water on her, she would start to feel pain in her legs and in about a minute and fall to the floor.) Tomoyo and Syaoran swam to the underwater stairs and climbed out of the pool. Sakura swam to them as well and started to climb up them. When she had reached the top of them and had taken her first step away, she slumped down to the pool floor. Syaoran and Tomoyo both noticed and Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan! Daijoubu?"  
  
"Iie Tomoyo-chan. My legs hurt a bit," she said still sitting on the pool floor.  
  
Hishida-sensei walked up to Sakura and asked, "Daijoubu, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Iie," she said to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan said that her legs hurt a bit," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm," Hishida-sensei said, "she probably just pulled a few muscles in her legs from swimming. Where do they hurt?"  
  
Sakura pointed to the calves of her legs. "Right here, Hishida-sensei," she answered in a kind of shaky voice to him.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah it could just be pulled muscles. The pain should be gone after some rest."  
  
"Hishida-sensei? Could you not tell my parents about my legs yet?" she asked him with worry in her bright, emerald eyes.  
  
"Why not Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Well they get really worried about me very fast and easily. If they found out that my legs started to hurt out of the blue, they might have a very professional doctor take a look at me. Then they'll find out that there was nothing wrong with me in the first place."  
  
"Oh I see," said Hishida-sensei. "Alright. I won't say a thing."  
  
"Arigatou," she said and tried to stand up. "Itai. I can't stand up. They hurt too much."  
  
"Your legs?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do your parents really get that worried about you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai. Probably because I'm their only child and they don't want me to get hurt or die or something."  
  
"Wow! They're really serious about you not getting hurt or anything bad."  
  
"Yeah. They are."  
  
"Okay, Kinomoto-san. Let's think of a way for you to get home," said Syaoran and thought for a minute while Sakura tied her hair in a low ponytail. "I got an idea." He lowered himself so that his back was facing Sakura's front. (A/N the piggyback pose let's call it.) "Get on," Syaoran ordered kindly.  
  
"Demo..." said Sakura, "Demo..."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "No buts. Now, hurry and get on."  
  
Tomoyo helped Sakura get on Syaoran's back. Syaoran stood up with Tomoyo's help.  
  
Syaoran was about to enter the boy's change room when Sakura said, "Li-kun. We're still in the pool area and you're about to carry me in there? You can't very well carry me through that door and through the change room without a boy noticing me."  
  
Syaoran blushed madly. "I... I... gu-guess you-you're ri-right ab-about th- that, Ki-Kinomoto-san," Syaoran stuttered.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo giggled a little. Syaoran turned even redder. "I have an idea," said Tomoyo a few minutes later. "Why don't I carry her through the girls change room and bring her to the entrance doors. Then I'ill grab mine and her things. Then you and I can take her to her house with you carrying her."  
  
"That's a great idea, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura. "Demo... What about my school things. My backpack, notebooks, homework and all that?"  
  
"Um I guess Li-kun can start taking you home and I will go back to the school and grab our things and catch up to you."  
  
"Okay," said Sakura as Syaoran helped Tomoyo get her on Tomoyo's back and helped her stand up.  
  
A minute later, Tomoyo was walking through the other door to the girls change room towards the entrance doors with Sakura still on her back and bathing suit still on.  
  
She, Sakura, and Syaoran were the only ones at the entrance.  
  
Syaoran had changed back into his clothes. "I just thought of something," Tomoyo said suddenly.  
  
"What would that be?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Since you will be taking Sakura-chan home, how are you going to get your things from school? Your backpack and all those things. I can't get them because I don't know the combination to your locker."  
  
"Oh. I didn't think of that," said Syaoran.  
  
"Why don't we go all back to the school to get our things instead of the way it was originally planned," said Sakura.  
  
"Sure," said Tomoyo. "But first let me get mine and Sakura-chan's things."  
  
"Speaking of that, would you like to get Kinomoto-san off your back?" he asked her while she was still giving Sakura a piggyback ride out off the pool area and change room.  
  
"Sure. Sakura-chan? What do you think?  
  
"Hai," said Sakura. "I guess you're not used to giving people piggybacks. Huh Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"That would be correct," said Tomoyo. "Li-kun you just changed into dry clothes. If you put her on your back again, you'll get wet again."  
  
"It doesn't matter really. It's just water."  
  
"Well chlorine water. It could bleach your shirt," said Sakura.  
  
"As I said before, it doesn't matter. Your legs are more important than my shirt."  
  
"Oh," said Sakura as Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo and carefully took Sakura off Tomoyo's back and carefully sat her down. The he went into the piggyback pose again and Tomoyo helped Syaoran put Sakura on his back again. Then she helped Syaoran stand up again.  
  
Tomoyo went back into the girls change room and a few minutes later came out again with the things. Just then the sensei came looking for them. When he saw them he walked over to them and asked, "I see that you have devised a plan to get Kinomoto-san home. What is it?"  
  
"Hai. Well Li-kun and I will take her home but first we're going to the school to get our backpacks and things."  
  
"Would you like some help. Should I drive her home?"  
  
"Iie we can manage," said Syaoran.  
  
"Alright then. Good luck. I hope you'll be feeling better by tomorrow, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Arigatou," said Sakura.  
  
Five minutes later, after Tomoyo and Syaoran had gotten their things and Sakura's from their lockers, they walk Sakura home. Luckily her parents weren't home because there would have been some explaining to do.  
  
When the three had reached Sakura's house, Tomoyo took the house key out of Sakura's backpack and opened the door. Then Syaoran took Sakura up to her room and gently, with Tomoyo's help, laid her on her bed. Tomoyo put Sakura's things on the floor and said, "We had better go before your parents come home."  
  
"Okay," said Sakura. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. See you," Tomoyo said and walked out her bedroom door and went down the stairs.  
  
Just as Syaoran was about to leave Sakura said, "Arigatou for carrying me home, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran blushed a little and managed to say without stuttering, "You're welcome, Kinomoto-san. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
He walked out the room and started to blush. When he and Tomoyo left for their own homes, Sakura lay on her bed and thought about how Syaoran had been so nice to her on the first day of school. (A/N I am making him kind instead of unkind when he first comes in episode 8.)  
  
**** Well that's it for chapter 2: Sakura's Unknown Pain. So how did you like it? Sorry it was longer than the first chapter. I'll try not to do that again. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please? I'm dying for reviews. So far, because of my other fanfics, I have only gotten 2 reviews so I'm desperate. Arigatou. **** 


	4. Chapter 3: More Evil Pain for Sakura

Well hi everyone. I am back with Chapter 3: More Evil Pain for Sakura. It took me a while to do the last chapter since it was so long and my 8 year old brother and sister were playing on the computer. Sorry about that. Nothing to worry about. I hope you'll like this chapter. So read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: More Evil Pain for Sakura.  
  
A few hours later, when her parents came home, her legs were still sore but with half the pain as before. She struggled to get down the stairs but luckily her parents were in the kitchen so they didn't see her. She walked as normal as she could back to the kitchen. Her parents saw her coming and said, "Oh hi Sakura-chan. When did you get home?" "Right after school. We went to the swimming pool next to the school for gym class."  
  
"I see. Was it fun?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and sat down in her chair at the kitchen table. She secretly rubbed her calves under the table to see if she could ease the pain a little more. "So how was your work?"  
  
"Fine. Your father was able to fix the motor boat after it broke down when we were very far away from the docks."  
  
"That's good," she said and stopped rubbing her calves realizing that the pain was not going to go away.  
  
"Anyway what would everyone like for dinner tonight?" asked Kaho.  
  
Sakura and her father both said, "Nikkuman (meat buns) please."  
  
"Alright. One plate full of Nikkuman coming right up. It will probably take awhile though. So why don't you two do something until then?"  
  
"Okay," they both said. Sakura went back up to her room. She got a hardcover book from her bookshelf, got onto her bed, lay on her stomach putting the book on her pillow, took out her math homework, put it on the book and started to work on it. She was having a bit of trouble with it.  
  
When her mother called her and her father for dinner about an hour later, she closed her book, sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up from her bed and noticed that her legs didn't hurt anymore. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked down the stairs.  
  
She sat down in her chair and Kaho put the plate of Nikkuman in the middle of the table. Sakura's father came to the table as well and sat down in his chair. Then Kaho, too, sat down in her chair. They all took two Nikkuman to start off with.  
  
After dinner, Sakura went up to her room and continued with her math homework again. She finished it just as bedtime came.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sakura went to the swimming pool building's entrance doors and walked in. She walked up to the swimming club sign-up sheets and wrote her name in the girls' column. When she had put the pen attached to the paper with string down, she saw something out of the corner of her eye on the boys' sign-up sheet. She looked at it more closely and saw that the name, Syaoran Li was on the same line as hers was except that his was on the boys' list.  
  
Sakura walked to school and entered her classroom. She sat down at her desk. Syaoran, who was finishing off his math sheet from yesterday, looked up. "Ohayo Kinomoto-san."  
  
Sakura turned around in her seat and said, "Ohayo Li-kun."  
  
"How are your legs today?"  
  
"Much better!" she said. "When my parents came home a few hours later, I was kind of stumbling on the stairs going down."  
  
"Did you fall?" asked Syaoran with concern.  
  
"Iie. I didn't fall but my legs wouldn't work for me. It was like my legs were asleep. Ever get that feeling?"  
  
"I think. Is it that feeling when your legs feel a little paralyzed and you can't even lift them at all?"  
  
"Yeah. Something like that," said Sakura as Tomoyo came through the door. "Sakura-chan? She asked as she sat down. "How are your legs today?" Sakura turn towards her friend and repeated the same thing that she had said to Syaoran. "Oh," was all Tomoyo could say before Adatchi-sensei came through the door. Sakura then turned to the front and got ready to pay attention.  
  
"Today in math class we will go in pairs of three to correct the math homework. You may choose your own groups and the place that you want in the class." Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled at each other, stood up, and walked to a corner. They took out their math sheets and started correcting. When each group was finished correcting, Adatchi-sensei told them to go back to their seats.  
  
When gym class came again in the afternoon, Hishida-sensei said, "I have an announcement for all those students who signed up for the swim club. We will be holding try-outs for the students that have signed up. In other words we had too many students signed up and we only need 15 per team."  
  
Sakura spoke up, "So it's not just a club but a team as well?"  
  
"That's right Kinomoto-san. Very good," he said. "Those of you who have signed up, come to the pool building next to us after school and we will start the try-outs."  
  
After school Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the swimming pool building and entered. They walked up to the desk at the entrance. "Excuse me," said Sakura. The woman behind the desk looked up and said, "Hai. May I help you?"  
  
"Um, hai. Could you tell us if Hishida-sensei arrived for the swimming club try-outs?"  
  
"Hmm. Yes I think he did. Names please. Last name first." The woman got ready to write their names on a clipboard in front of her indicating that they have arrived.  
  
"Um.I'm Kinomoto Sakura," said Sakura.  
  
"And I'm Li Syaoran," said Syaoran.  
  
The woman wrote their names on the clipboard and checked them off.  
  
Sakura was about to go into the girls' change room when she heard Syaoran say, "I forgot my swimsuit at home."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura. She looked in her backpack and noticed that she forgot hers too. "I forgot mine too."  
  
"Well we're going to have to get them at home and come back here pronto I guess. Let's go," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hai."  
  
They went to their houses, grabbed their swimsuit uniforms and ran back to the swimming pool building. (A/N the sign-up sheet said for all students participating to wear their swimsuit uniforms.)  
  
Before Sakura left though, she left a note on the kitchen table for her parents to read as soon as they got home. It said, 'Okaa-san, Otou-san. I have joined a swimming club and team at school and right now I am at the try-outs to see if I can make the team. I might be a little late coming home tonight, though. Gomen. I have my cell phone with me in case I have to phone you or you need to phone me if there is an emergency so don't worry about me for I will be just fine. Sakura.'  
  
Syaoran tells his mother that he was going to the try-outs over the phone before he left.  
  
When they got back to the swimming pool building, they re-entered the swimming building and headed to their change rooms. They got their swimsuits on fast and arrived at the pool area at the same time from the other doors. Sakura had taken her hair down again from gym class that day. Sakura and Syaoran both saw Hishida-sensei and walked up to him.  
  
He saw them coming and said, "So, both of you have entered. I saw your names on the sign-up sheets. Kinomoto-san how are your legs doing?"  
  
"Well they don't hurt anymore," said Sakura.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Hishida-sensei.  
  
"Hai. So when and where do the try-outs start?"  
  
"Another good question Kinomoto-san. They will start in about 5 minutes and will be held over there," he said pointing to the swimming pool lanes in the deep end.  
  
"Okay. Arigatou,' said Sakura. She and Syaoran walked to the beginning of the lanes in the deep end.  
  
When they got there, they both sat down on the bench where the other participating swimmers were sitting.  
  
5 minutes later, Hishida-sensei walked over to the bench, stood right in front of it, and said, "Okay everyone. You may not know this, but I am the coach of this club and team."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's eyes went wider with surprise when he had said that.  
  
Hishida-sensei continued. "I am also the gym teacher for some or most of you. We will now begin the auditions but first, I will explain a few things. First off, I will be calling you up with you surnames being first followed by your first name. Next, when you hear you name, you will stand up and walk to the edge of the pool and pose yourself so that you will be ready to dive. The when you hear me say, '3. 2. 1. GO!', you will dive in and do four laps. One to the other end and back. Then you will repeat that once more. Okay? I'll start with the boys I will also be timing you speed with a stop watch."  
  
"Okay," said everyone.  
  
"But one more little thing you should know about. When it comes to putting a team together and then training it to be very good or even the best it can be, I can get a little strict. So remember that for this team."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Also I will be calling out your names in alphabetical order. So listen carefully."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Now let's begin shall we?" He picked up a piece of paper and starts to call out names.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Li Syaoran. Your turn," said Hishida-sensei.  
  
Syaoran stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. When he heard Hishida- sensei call out, "3. 2. 1. GO!, he dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. While he was doing his laps, Hishida-sensei wrote down on a pad of paper. When he was done his four laps, he got out of the water and sat back down beside Sakura who said, "Wow Li-kun you were fast! I hope you make the team!" Syaoran blushed a little at her comment and said, "I hope you do too, Kinomoto-san," without stuttering.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Then Hishida-sensei said, "We have finished with all the boys. Now we will start on the girls."  
  
He called out the first girl on the list in alphabetical order. When he got to Sakura's name he said, "Kinomoto-san. Your turn."  
  
"Hai!" she said and walked to the edge of the pool. She took the diving position. Hishida-sensei said, "3. 2. 1. GO!" a few seconds later.  
  
Sakura dove into the water and did the four laps. She was almost as fast as Syaoran, but maybe just a bit faster. When she was done, she used the underwater ladder to get out of the pool. She was at the last step on the ladder and had just raised her leg to step onto the floor of the pool area, when she felt the pain again and suddenly lost her balance. She fell backward into the pool again, her head going underwater.  
  
Syaoran and Hishida-sensei saw this and yelled, "Kinomoto-san!"  
  
Sakura resurfaced again and gasped for air. Then she kind of choked on the water.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a very worried Syaoran and Hishida-sensei.  
  
"Hai, I'm.fine," she said still choking.  
  
"You don't sound fine," said Syaoran.  
  
"I'm really fine," she said not choking anymore. "I guess I just slipped on the ladder steps. Do you mind if I just go and swim in one of the other lanes?"  
  
"Iie. You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Hai!" she replied and dove into the water like a dolphin and swam four lanes over.  
  
Syaoran stopped worrying about Sakura and focused his eyes on the other participants.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura had gotten to the corner of the pool and surfaced. Then she dove back in and tried to stay there as long as possible before coming back up for a breath. She wanted to resurface and dive again for a few more minutes. After 6 minutes of surfacing and diving, she got tired of it so she decided to lay herself on the bottom of the deep end until she needed air. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
A few hours later, it was time for everyone to leave the swimming pool building.  
  
SYAORAN'S POV It was time to leave the building. But where's Kinomoto-san? I know that she didn't leave the building. I looked around but couldn't find her. I looked and looked but I still couldn't find her. That was when I noticed that in the last lane in a corner seemed darker. I walked over to the corner and looked down. It was darker all right but what was causing it? That's when I saw a human figure in the corner. I dove into the water even though I was already dry and swam as far as I could. END OF POV  
  
SAKURA'S POV I heard a sound from above be but what could it be? I opened my eyes and saw something swimming towards me. I almost gasped when I remembered I was still under water. So instead, I start swimming upward to the top. When I thought the figure saw that I was coming back up, it did too. We both swim up the same time and gasped for breath. I turned around and saw. Li-kun?! END OF POV  
  
Syaoran grinned at Sakura and said, "What were you doing down there?"  
  
"Relaxing and practicing staying underwater for a long time."  
  
"Exactly how long were you down there for?" he asked in a kind of stern voice.  
  
"I don't know. About 3 minutes," she lied.  
  
"You're lying. I can tell," teased Syaoran.  
  
Sakura blushed a little. "Okay, okay. About 6 minutes."  
  
"That's actually pretty good."  
  
"Hai. Considering that I haven't been in water for a few months since my birthday."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
A minute later, Syaoran said, "Let's get out of here and change."  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and swam to the stairs. She walked up them, but as she took a step away from the steps, she fell again. "Oh boy. More cramps."  
  
"Your legs again?"  
  
"Hai, but worse than last time," she said.  
  
"Oh boy," Syaoran said. "This time we don't have your friend here."  
  
"Uh oh," said Sakura, "How am I going to get home?"  
  
****How is she going to get home? Find out in the next chapter. Also find out another bad thing that is going to happen to her. I went overboard with the typing again. Gomen. Oh well. At least it'll keep you busy by the time the next chapter comes out. I also didn't add Tomoyo in here very much either. Gomen about that too. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please, Please, Pleeease, Review!! Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Escape Plan

Hello Everyone! Here's the next Chapter. This one's called, 'The Escape Plan. I hope you will like this one as well as the other chapters. So enjoy everyone! My brother and sister are twins and also I write the chapters out on paper at school in my free time then I type them out. So technically I have chapters on the computer already that need to get uploaded. I kind of manage to get on the computer before the twins. Hee hee.  
  
Chapter 4: The Escape Plan.  
  
"This is a big problem," said Syaoran as he got out of the pool by jumping up at a wall of it and pulling himself up. The he walked over to Sakura and sat down right next to her. He then started to think of a plan.  
  
He was deep thought when Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "Aha!"  
  
Syaoran jumped a little, getting out of his thoughts. When he had calmed down a little, he said, "What's 'aha'?"  
  
"I just remembered that I had brought my backpack here in the pool area after I had finished changing. and-"  
  
"That's good. But how is that going to help?" Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," whined Sakura. "If you would listen to the end of my sentence you would have heard me say that my cell phone is in my backpack."  
  
"Oh, said Syaoran and paused for a few seconds. "CELL PHONE!"  
  
"Hai," said Sakura.  
  
"Where'd you get one of those?" asked a surprised Syaoran.  
  
"From my parents. Did I tell you that my parents worry a lot?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well they worry about me so much, they thought that I should have my cell phone with me everywhere I go."  
  
"Where'd they get it from?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"At Tomoyo-chan's Okaa-san's own company."  
  
"Her mother has her own company?"  
  
"Hai." (A/N I didn't change anything about Tomoyo's family. Yet I did change the fact that Tomoyo doesn't have a camcorder.)  
  
'That's interesting,' Syaoran thought while he looked straight ahead. He turned his head towards Sakura again and saw that she wasn't there anymore. He looked behind him and saw her trying to crawl towards her backpack. He stood up, walked over to her, and stood right in her path.  
  
SAKURA'S POV I crawled as best as I could towards my backpack when I suddenly crashed into something and saw feet. I looked up and saw Li-kun looking down at me. As I looked up though, my knees slipped on the slippery pool floor and I fell flat on my chest. END OF POV  
  
"Kinomoto-san what are you doing?" asked Syaoran kneeling down to Sakura. He helped her sit down with her knees at her chest.  
  
"Getting my cell phone," she said and started hugging her legs, which she forgot, were still sore. "Ouch." She let go of her legs and put her arms on the pool floor to support her up after Syaoran had let go of her waist after turning her around and sitting her.  
  
"In your condition?" asked Syaoran asked with worry. "Aren't you worried that you'll hurt your legs more than they already are?"  
  
"I guess," said Sakura. "Oh, I guess you're right. I get your point also."  
  
"Now then. Where do you keep your cell phone?"  
  
"In the very front pocket of my backpack," answered Sakura.  
  
Syaoran walked over to her backpack, opened the front pocket, and pulled out her blush pink cell phone. (A/N His hands were dry when he pick the cell phone up so it didn't get wet.) He walked back over to her, handed her the cell phone, and asked, "Why is it pink?"  
  
"Pink is my favourite colour. What's yours?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Green."  
  
"Lime or darker?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Darker."  
  
"Oh I see," said Sakura, turning on her cell phone and started dialing a number.  
  
"So who are you calling for help?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. She is the one I depend on when things like this happen. If I phoned my parents and tell them that my legs hurt, they will be here in a instant and probably get my legs examined right away at the hospital."  
  
"I see. They would be that worried about you?"  
  
"Hai. Sometimes they're more worried then that."  
  
I see," Syaoran said again.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's house...  
  
"Hello? Daidouji's Residence. Sakura-chan! How were the try-outs?"  
  
"Fine," said Sakura on the other line.  
  
"So what's up? Where are you calling from?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, um, you see, the pain came back again. And it still hasn't gone away." (A/N it has been fifteen minutes since the try-outs even though it sounds like it's been longer.)  
  
"That's not good. Is Li-kun still there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why haven't you come back?"  
  
"I fell in the same spot as last time," described Sakura.  
  
"Oh. I see. So you need me to carry you out through the girls change room again, right?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"H-hai. You were the only one I could call. I can't call my parents because they worry about me too much."  
  
"I see. Okay Sakura-chan. I'll be right there."  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"You're welcome. See you soon."  
  
"Okay see you," said Sakura and she hung up.  
  
"Well?" asked Syaoran hopefully.  
  
"She said that she'll be on her way," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, "That's good to hear."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you still in pain?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran helped Tomoyo put Sakura on her back again and she walked out of through the change room again.  
  
Syaoran was on the other side already and waiting for them. He was holding Sakura's backpack that neither Tomoyo nor she could pick up without a disaster happening.  
  
Then Syaoran took Sakura off Tomoyo's back and held her up. Then Tomoyo held her and helped Syaoran put her on his back again. Then Syaoran said, "Your parents are going to wonder what happened to you that made you this late, you know."  
  
"I know," said Sakura gloomily.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Her parents called wondering where she was right after she called me and I told them that she was at my house after the try- outs took place."  
  
"Did you?" asked a surprised Sakura  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Apparently I didn't know about you, Li-kun. I only found out that Sakura- chan had joined from her parents because they had read the note that she left."  
  
"Don't worry about it. My mom won't be all that worried about me. She's used to me being late."  
  
"Oh. That's a good thing."  
  
A few minutes later, Syaoran was a block away from Sakura's house when she said, "My legs don't hurt anymore!" (A/N Tomoyo went home as soon as the three of then left the building.)  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. They're all better. Arigatou for carrying me home again, Li-kun," she said. "I think I can walk the rest of the way."  
  
"You think?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, okay. I can. Satisfied?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup," said Syaoran as he let her down. When she walked around him she kind of stumbled a little.  
  
"Are you sure that you can handle walking home?"  
  
"Hai. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she said. Just as she was about to walk away she added, "Oh and arigatou for staying with me at the pool today after the try-outs.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little. But he blushed even more when Sakura walked up to him again and swiftly planted a small kiss on his cheek. Then she ran home.  
  
SYAORAN'S POV I wonder why she did that. What shocked me even more was that after she did it and started to run away, I saw a quick glimpse of her face. She was blushing more than me at that point. The last thing I heard was that she whispered whether or not to start calling me by my first name or not. I have not made up a decision. I am going to find a way to help her find out why her legs hurt after a swim. I think that if I told her friend my plan she would want to help. I'll tell her tomorrow. But I am not going to tell her about what happened just now. END OF POV  
  
Sakura entered her house.  
  
"Tadaima," she called out. She tried her best not to blush. Then she walked to the kitchen. Her mother and father greeted her.  
  
"How were the try-outs?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Pretty good. I don't find out if I'm on the team for two days though," Sakura said as she tied her hair back in a low ponytail.  
  
"That's okay. We can wait. Can't we?" Kaho asked.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and Isao at the same time.  
  
"So anyway, dinner will be ready in a while," said Kaho.  
  
"Okay. What are we having?"  
  
"Rice Omelets, Noodles," Kaho replied.  
  
"Yummy. My Favourite."  
  
"I know," said Kaho with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou. Um I'm sorry I was late coming home but I haven't been to Tomoyo- chan's house in a long time and I didn't realize the time."  
  
"That's alright. At least you're not hurt or anything," said Kaho in a kind voice.  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and went up to her room until dinnertime. When she entered her room, she walked to her bed and flopped down on it and hugged her pillow. Then she thought, 'Why did I kiss Li-kun on the cheek like that? What came over me? Do I have a crush on him?' She started to blush.  
  
Half an hour later, Kaho called Sakura downstairs for dinner. She had stopped blushing ten minutes before. She walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Soon she started to eat.  
  
Later after finishing her dinner and helping clean up, she went back to her room and started on her new math homework. When she had finished it at nine o'clock, she read a book for half an hour and went to sleep with the book on her face.  
  
***That's all for the 4th chapter. Sorry that I only concentrated on one thing in this chapter. The next one will be better. In the next chapter, you will find out a few bad things that are going to happen to Sakura. I almost went very overboard with the typing again. Again I didn't add Tomoyo in here very much. Gomen. Next Chapter will be coming up very soon. I still have school, but I can fit it in there somewhere.**** 


	6. Chapter 5: The Terrible Tragedy and the ...

Hiya readers! Here's the next chapter of 'The Life of an Unexpected Identity. I hope you like that last one! Anyway I don't know what else to write in here so read and enjoy. Btw hai I am kind of basing this fic on "The Thirteenth Year' but not quite. I hope you don't mind. Gomen that I haven't updated for awhile. I was busy with school. And now I have a cold and aches all over. Anyway read, review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: The Terrible Tragedy and the Water Fountain.  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up, and the book fell into her lap. "How'd this get there," she thought out loud and then remembered that she was reading last night and fell asleep. She took the book, found the page she was on, putting a bookmark in it and put it on her bedside table. Then she checked the clock and got out of bed. She put her school uniform on and walked down the small hallway to the bathroom. There, she brushed her long honey auburn hair and put it in the same high ponytail she wore to school everyday with the medium-sized red bow. Then she brushed her teeth and went downstairs.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, Kaho said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan." She was at the stove.  
  
"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san," she answered cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san," said Isao who was reading the newspaper. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hai," she said as Kaho brought her breakfast to the table.  
  
"Arigatou. Itadakamasu," she said and started to eat. When she had finished, she took her plate to the counter and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
When she was about to leave for school, Kaho said, "Sakura-chan, you forgot your backpack and hat."  
  
"Oops," said Sakura and ran up the stairs to her room to grab her backpack and hat. When she had gotten her things, she ran back down the stairs and out the door not noticing that it was going to rain. She called, "Bye Okaa- san, Otou-san," as the door closed.  
  
About five minutes later as Sakura was walking to school, passing by Syaoran's apartment, it started to rain. Syaoran was just leaving the building with an umbrella. He walked down the front path towards the sidewalk.  
  
The rain started to come down harder. Syaoran reached the sidewalk and started walking down it when he suddenly saw Sakura ahead of him. She took another step towards the school and fell to the ground with water dripping from her hair onto her legs. He ran to her as fast as he could in the rain.  
  
When he had finally reached her, he knelt down to her, held the umbrella over her and asked, "Are you okay, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
She looked up at him from looking at the ground after her fall with worry in her emerald eyes and said softly, "Iie."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran with worry.  
  
She didn't speak, but pointed to her legs. That was when Syaoran got a theory about why her legs hurt after a swim. Then he thought, 'Hmm, I think I might have found out the mystery of Kinomoto-san's sore legs. I'll have to tell her friend about my theory at school.'  
  
"Your legs hurt again, don't they?" he asked still worried. She nodded and tried to get up, but couldn't. She then looked at the ground again.  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, "Well here we go again. Let's see if I can do this by myself this time."  
  
Sakura looked up at him again with confusion on her face, but figured out what he meant. As he turned around for his back to be in front of her still holding the umbrella, Tomoyo walked around the corner. When she saw and figured out what had happened she ran over to them. She was almost caught up when she yelled, "Sakura-chan, Li-kun. What happened?"  
  
Sakura looked towards her and asked weakly, "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
When Tomoyo got to them, Syaoran said, "Can I tell you something that I have figured out?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
Syaoran whispered in her ear what his theory was and the plan to prove it. Tomoyo nodded. Then Sakura asked, "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Um... well," said Syaoran. "You'll find out soon. Right now we have to get to school." He turned to Tomoyo and said, "I don't know your full name yet."  
  
"Oh yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves. You only know my first name from Sakura-chan. And I know your full name from the first day that Adatchi- sensei first introduced you to the class. Gomen. My last name is Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Well now Daidouji-san. We had better get to school. But I need your help getting Kinomoto-san into the classroom with out the teacher noticing. We're pretty early anyway so we should be close to the first students getting in."  
  
"Sure I'll help," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks. Let's get going," he said. Tomoyo helped him get Sakura on his back. Then they walked to school with Tomoyo holding Syaoran's umbrella over the both of them while holding her own. "Did you forget your umbrella today, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. No reply. "Sakura-chan?" she asked again getting worried. Still no reply.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her face and saw that she had her eyes closed. Tomoyo checked for a pulse, and found it fine. Then she felt her forehead. It was a bit warm. "Li-kun I think Sakura-chan passed out. She has a small fever."  
  
"What?" he said. "Probably from being in the rain for too long." He starts to jog her to the school.  
  
"Li-kun slow down. If you slip then Sakura-chan will fall, too," Tomoyo calls after him. Syaoran stops and Tomoyo catches up. He turned around and said with worry, "But you said she has a fever. If that's true then we have to get her to the school fast."  
  
"It's not all that big yet. We have plenty of time before it gets a lot worse."  
  
A few minutes later, when they get to the school, Syaoran started to take her down the hall to the classroom with Tomoyo following him. When they passed the gym, Hishida-sensei saw them and ran to the door. He said, "What happened to Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran and Tomoyo turned.  
  
"Well she um slipped on the wet sidewalk and hurt her ankle and couldn't walk so I had to carry her to school. And then while I was carrying her, she passed out. Daidouji-san felt her forehead and found that it was a bit warm. Probably from being in the rain for a long time."  
  
"Oh, I see." Just then the first bell rang.  
  
"Uh oh the bell rang and Sakura-chan is still unconscious," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Would you like me to take care of her until she wakes up?"  
  
"B-but how? She'll be skipping if she doesn't have an excuse for not being in class."  
  
"I'll write the teacher a note that tells him what just happened with my signature on it. He'll understand."  
  
"Okay. Arigatou! Hishida-sensei," said Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
Hishida-sensei quickly wrote the note and handed it to Syaoran who was closer. He took it and both of them quickly got to class.  
  
When they had gotten to the classroom the final bell rang.  
  
"Why are the two of you late?" asked Adatchi-sensei.  
  
"Here," said Syaoran handing him the note. He took it and read it.  
  
"Oh I see. Arigatou for giving me this. Did it just happen?"  
  
"Hai while she was walking to school this morning."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you sit down and we'll begin."  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran sat at their spots and the class began.  
  
Meanwhile at the gym, Hishida had just laid Sakura on a mat and felt her forehead. It was warmer than when Tomoyo had felt it. He found a thermometer and put it under her tongue and waited for a while. When he waited long enough, he took the thermometer out of her mouth and checked it. When he read what it said, (38.04 degrees Celsius) he quickly walked to the closest water fountain, which was right out the door. He got a cloth wet with cold water, walked back to Sakura's side and put the cloth on her forehead.  
  
Half an hour later, Sakura woke up and saw not Syaoran or Tomoyo, but Hishida-sensei. She sat up making the now damp cloth fall in between her legs. "Are you alright now, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"H-hai. But what am I doing in the gym when I should be in class?"  
  
"Well Li-kun and Daidouji-san were carrying you here after your fall. Daidouji-san found out that you got a small fever. And Li-kun was carrying you here after you passed out," explained Hishida-sensei  
  
"Hoe? I passed out?" asked a surprised Sakura.  
  
"Hai. And you're not in class because you were still unconscious so I offered to help. I wrote a note for your absence and gave it to Li-kun to give to the teacher."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Do you feel well enough to go to your next class?"  
  
"I think so," said Sakura, a little uncertain. "When does it start?"  
  
"In ten minutes."  
  
"I think I'll be fine by then," said Sakura as she stood up. Her pain was gone.  
  
"That's good. Your fever broke which is a good sign."  
  
"Hai," she said. "What was it anyway."  
  
"38.04 degrees Celsius."  
  
"Wow. I thought I felt a little warm from being in the rain for awhile since I fell."  
  
"Well, be careful," said Hishda-sensei.  
  
"I will. Arigatou again," she said, bowed and left the gym. She walked to her locker and put her backpack in it. Then she pulled out her pink binder and headed to her second class early and sat down.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? What are you doing here so early? Class doesn't begin yet," asked her English sensei, Akita-sensei.  
  
"I know," said Sakura. "I was sick with a fever when I got to the school and Hishida-sensei helped me by braking my fever."  
  
"I see. Well let's just wait for the students to come. Until then you may do what ever you want," she said.  
  
Sakura opened her binder got ready for class. When the bell rang and everyone started to go into the room, Sakura pulled out her pink pencil and white eraser. Then she put her head on her desk for a minute.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran walked into the room with worried faces. They headed to their desks when they both saw someone in Sakura's desk. Sakura lifted her head as Tomoyo sat down and Syaoran walked passed her desk and said, "Hi Li- kun, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Syaoran turned around and said, "I thought it would be you sitting in your desk. Why are you here?"  
  
"Hishida-sensei broke my fever and the pain went away as soon as my legs dried off."  
  
'Aha. I thought so,' thought Syaoran in his head.  
  
"I'm glad you're all better Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo.  
  
During class, Syaoran passed a note to Tomoyo that said, 'Daidouji-san, meet me at the swimming pool building after school. Bring Kinomoto-san with you so we can start the thing I told you about this morning.'  
  
Tomoyo finished reading it and nodded.  
  
At lunchtime they ate lunch with Sakura. Then she went to the library to do her new math sheet that Syaoran had given her. This was the perfect opportunity for Syaoran and Tomoyo to start on their plan. Syaoran sneaked out of the school grounds and went to his apartment for his swimsuit. Tomoyo went over to Sakura's and sneaked in through a window and grabbed Sakura's swimsuit.  
  
Both of them got back early and went to their lockers and put the swimsuits in their backpacks.  
  
A few minutes later, the bell rang indicating that lunchtime was over. Tomoyo and Syaoran walked to their next class.  
  
As soon as everyone had arrived, class began.  
  
While Sakura was sitting in her desk trying to work and pay attention, her throat suddenly felt very dry. She raised her hand.  
  
"Hai, Kinomoto-san?" asked Yuhara-sensei when she saw Sakura raise her hand.  
  
"May I please get a drink of water?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura got up and walked to the water fountain and took a long drink. Then she went back to her class.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she asked the same question again and a again she took a long drink.  
  
When she asked again fifteen more minutes later, Yuhara-sensei asked her, "Is everything alright, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran and Tomoyo started to get really worried about Sakura again.  
  
"Hai-I'm fine. Just really thirsty for some reason," said Sakura in a cheery but choky voice.  
  
Syaoran wrote another note to Tomoyo that said, 'I think Kinomoto-san is getting worse with whatever's wrong with her.'  
  
Tomoyo finished reading and replied on the back of the note with, 'I think so, too. We're going to have to wait until after school to find out what it is though.' She passed it back to Syaoran who read it and nodded. 'Did you get her swimsuit?' he wrote on a separate sheet of paper. 'Hai. Did you get yours?' 'Yeah.'  
  
'Good.' And with that they stopped writing notes.  
  
****I'm stopping there for now. What did you think of that chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know through a review. Arigatou. Next chapter will be called, The Tests. Stay tooned for it!**** 


	7. Chapter 6: The Big Disaster at the Swimm...

Hi. I'm back with yet another chapter of The Life of an Unexpected Identity. Btw hai I'm very loosely basing this fic on 'The Thirteenth Year' all though there are a lot of differences. I hope you don't mind but I think it was a good idea. And it'll hopefully get better. I hope. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 6: The Big Disaster at the Swimming Pool  
  
After school, while Sakura was at her locker, someone sneaked up behind her and asked in a male voice, "Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura jumped a bit, turned around, her hair flying as she did, and accidentally dropped all 5 of her books on the person's foot while crying, "Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran, who was the one who Sakura's books had fallen on, was kneeling down rubbing his bare foot. Sakura knelt down and picked up her books. "Li- kun. Gomen ne," she apologized. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Hai. Just fine," he said standing up. Sakura put her books in her locker and closed it. Then she turned around and said, "Uh, Li-kun? Why are you wearing your swimsuit?"  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san and I have made up a plan to figure out the cause of what you've been through," he said.  
  
"You do?" asked Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Yeah but they might take a few days."  
  
"I see," said Sakura, "I don't care if they take a month."  
  
"We only have a week before the competition. Anyway Daidouji-san wants to do some tests on you at the pool."  
  
"Oh," said Sakura. Then she looked at Syaoran strangely. "So then why are YOU wearing your swimsuit if the tests are for me?"  
  
"Easy answer. I volunteered to help your friend with this. Now let's hurry. Daidouji-san's meeting us there. And she said that she had already paid to get the three of us in."  
  
"Oh. I see." She picked up her backpack. "Let's go."  
  
As the walked outside and down the street, Sakura was about to pass the swimming pool building. Syaoran noticed, stopped her and asked, "Where are you going? The swimming pool building is right here."  
  
"To get my swimsuit," she answered.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Daidouji-san got it for you at lunchtime before 12:15."  
  
"She did?" asked Sakura curiously, "How'd she manage to do that? No one is allowed to exit the school grounds at that time. And how'd she get into my house?"  
  
"She somehow just did. I think she went thought the window to your room," Syaoran said scratching his head. "I got mine near the same time. About 5 minutes later."  
  
They entered the swimming pool building and Sakura suddenly remembered to do something. She pulled out her cell phone from her backpack and was about to make a call when Syaoran asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just calling my house to let them know that I'm here so they won't worry," she said and started dialing.  
  
"I see. Good idea." He headed towards the boys' change room and said, "I'll meet you and Daidouji-san in the pool area." Sakura nodded an 'okay' to him and he left.  
  
She made the phone call to her answering machine and put her phone back into her backpack. Then she headed towards the girls' change room where Tomoyo was waiting for her.  
  
In the girl change room  
  
"Sakura-chan. What took you so long?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, Li-kun kind of just found me at my locker. And I kind of dropped my 5 books on his foot all at once," Sakura said while giggling nervously. "And I had to make a quick phone call to my house.  
  
"I see. It's a good think you had you cell phone with you then," said Tomoyo as she reached into her handbag and pulled out Sakura's bathing suit uniform. Sakura added, "Yeah it was. The books were all hardcover, too," as Tomoyo pulled out Sakura's cherry blossom pink towel out of the handbag.  
  
"Ouch. Did all five fall on his foot or less?" she asked while handing both items to Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou," she said taking them, "Yeah all five."  
  
"That's not good. Is he alright?"  
  
Sakura changed in to her bathing suit and took her honey auburn hair down. "He said he was."  
  
"Good," said Tomoyo, "now let's go down to the pool area. He's probably wondering where we are right now."  
  
"Okay." Sakura picked up her towel and both of them headed out the door to the showers. A few were on because some on forgot to turn them off. Tomoyo carefully walked past them trying not to get wet with Sakura following her. They were almost to the pool area when one of the showers went ballistic and sprayed Sakura very hard and then stopped. Sakura was soaking wet and as she took a step she fell down again. This time on her back but she sat up.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo cried when she heard the small thud when Sakura fell, "Are you alright?"  
  
Hai, Tomoyo-chan. I just slipped." She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't let her.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend worriedly and asked her, "Should I go get Li- kun?"  
  
"Um. Tomoyo-chan. This is still the girl's change room you know?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot." Sakura sighed at her best friend. "But no one's around so they can't see."  
  
"People might come to practice for the competition, though."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura decided to crawl to the pool area or drag her herself since her legs were a bit sore and weren't going to help. So that's what she did. She managed to drag herself to the edge of the very deep end of the pool but fell flat on her chest and face, kind of tired from doing all that dragging.  
  
Syaoran was sitting on a bench nearby when he saw Sakura fall and rushed over to her. "Kinomoto-san are you okay?" he said, standing right beside her laying body sounding worried.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and said, "No it happened again. The same thing from this morning."  
  
"Oh boy. Not good," said Syaoran. He attempted to pull her up by her wet arm but lost his grip and fell into the water.  
  
"LI-KUN!!" Sakura shouted in worry when he fell in and didn't resurface. Sakura leaned toward the edge of the pool and looked inside but couldn't see any sign of him. She leaned a bit closer and also fell in, hitting her head on the inside edge of the pool as she fell.  
  
Syaoran resurfaced in the medium deep end when he heard Tomoyo yell, "SAKURA-CHAN!!" He turned around and saw that Sakura wasn't on the edge where he last saw her. He panicked and swam as fast as he could back to the edge.  
  
Tomoyo saw him coming and said in a worried tone, "Li-kun. Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan." She paused.  
  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran as he got to the edge.  
  
"Sakura-chan was leaning over to look for you cause she was worried and fell in. I saw her hit the back of her head on the inside wall of the pool," Tomoyo managed to say. Syaoran, now very worried about her, dove into the water and saw her close to the middle falling fast to the bottom. He quickly swam towards her and grabbed her by the waist. With his strength, he swam back up to the surface making sure that her head had come up as well then he swam her to the edge where Tomoyo bent down to grab her and pull her up out of the water. When Sakura was safely on the pool floor, Tomoyo noticed that she wasn't breathing. She checked her pulse and said, "Li-kun she's not breathing at all. And her pulse is very faint."  
  
"WHAT!" He got out of the pool super fast and knelt beside her looking down at her face. 'Daidouji-san's right. She's not breathing,' Syaoran thought as he checked her pulse for himself. 'And her pulse IS very faint.' He looked up at Tomoyo while gently placing Sakura's hand back on the pool area's floor. "Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Hai?" she asked still worried about Sakura.  
  
"I need you to help me carry her away from the pool."  
  
"Okay. What should I do?"  
  
"Well, I'll take her legs and you take can her arms and we'll move her as far as that bench over there," he said pointing to the bench he was sitting on when they first got there.  
  
"Okay," said Tomoyo. She and Syaoran stood up and Tomoyo picked Sakura up by her arms at the same time that Syaoran picked her up by her legs at the knee. With Tomoyo walking forward and Syaoran walking backwards, she had to direct him a bit. Syaoran almost fell in the pool again but was able to prevent it. They got to the bench about a minute later and set her down 5 inches away from it with her lying down beside it instead of in front of it.  
  
Sakura still wasn't breathing when they had set her down so Syaoran told Tomoyo what his plan was.  
  
"Okay so I have a plan," Syaoran said kneeling down with his legs apart on each side near Sakura's knees. "I'm going to press firmly on her chest to get her heart beating again. It's called CPR. Ever hear of it?"  
  
"That's good," said Tomoyo, "Yeah I've heard of it but I never saw it before. Will it hurt Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well, maybe a bit when she wakes up but that will just mean that her heart's beating again. I've done CPR a bunch of times so I got to a point where it doesn't hurt all that much."  
  
"Okay...but..." said Tomoyo a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
  
He crossed his hands like he was getting ready to perform CPR and placed them on Sakura's chest. He found his heartbeat and started to repeatedly push firmly on Sakura's chest in rhythm with it.  
  
After about twenty or more pushes, she still wasn't breathing. 'Oh boy. Kinomoto-san, wake up,' he thought. He did CPR for about ten more and she still wasn't breathing.  
  
"Sakura-chan, please wake up," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Well this isn't working as planned," Syaoran said still pushing.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Tomoyo in more worry than before.  
  
Syaoran continued to push but still nothing. "Okay, time for method two," he said as he stopped pushing on Sakura's chest.  
  
"What's method two?" asked Tomoyo getting nervous.  
  
"Well since I can't get her heart to beat by pushing, I'll just have to get her to breathe air through her mouth."  
  
"You don't mean-" Tomoyo started to say but got cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"It's the only way now for her safety."  
  
He started to lean forward towards Sakura's face...  
  
****Sorry guys. I'm stopping there for the moment. Sorry it took SO LONG. I thought that I was going to give up on this fic but on the last night of Christmas holidays before school started, I got a whole bunch of ideas. So I'm hoping to use them in here. I'm sorry if you think this chapter is a bit emotional and stuff but I was in that type of mood and I know that this chapter was supposed to be called 'The Tests' but unfortunately I changed it. Sorry about the change in the title. Also sorry about the shortness of this one but I couldn't think of anything else I wanted in this chapter that I wanted in the next one. Btw I also changed my name for I was getting tired of my last one. I hope you liked this chapter and please R+R. I would really appreciate it. Also I can't stand flames so please don't flame me for this chapter or any of my other ones coming up. Arigatou! See ya. Bye bye!**** 


End file.
